Fetish
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?
1. 1st Victim: Rokudou Mukuro

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 1, Mukuro x ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

1****st**** Victim: Rokudou Mukuro**

* * *

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Mukuro tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Menurutnya, sang pujaan hati itu begitu cantik, begitu indah, begitu sempurna. Bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan Bianchi, keimutan Dokuro Chrome, dan keelokan Sasagawa Kyoko.

Parasnya yang hampir tidak pernah berubah membuat Mukuro semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dan tiap kali mereka bertemu, Mukuro tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menciuminya, menjilatinya, menggigitinya…mengeksplorasi tiap inci lekuk tubuhnya dengan bibir, gigi, dan lidahnya yang terreservasi khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

"Manis…kau benar-benar manis sekali, sayangku…" bisik sang ahli ilusi sementara ia kembali menggigit pelan tubuh sang dambaan hati.

Ia harap ia bisa terus berada di dunia milik mereka berdua, hanya bersamanya yang begitu ia cintai, namun komentar Fran meluluhlantakan mood yang sudah susah-susah dibangun antara mereka berdua.

"Shishou, berhenti menjilati cokelat itu dan ajari aku—" *STAB* "—GERO!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hwakakakak apaan sih gue… XD

Next chapter, XANXUS!


	2. 2nd Victim: XANXUS

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 2, XANXUS x ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

2nd**** Victim: XANXUS**

* * *

"V-voi, bos tengik…" desah Squalo tidak berdaya sementara ia berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Xanxus. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan pemilik Flame of Wrath itu begitu besar, sukses menahannya di dalam posisi yang tidak enak itu.

"X-Xanxuuus…!" Squalo makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak kedekatan mereka.

Tapi bukannya menyahut, Xanxus malah semakin asyik menjilatinya.

_Sensasi yang begitu memabukkan…_

Squalo yang sudah habis kesabaran, mengeluarkan box weapon-nya, Alo. Akibat _impact _tersebut, mau tidak mau Xanxus terjungkal ke belakang dan otomatis membebaskan Squalo dari pelukannya dan kabur ke toilet.

"Hei, hiu sial, aku belum selesai menghisap semua tumpahan tequila dari rambutmu!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ya, XANXUS suka minum tequila /coret/darirambutsqu/coret/. Cara minum yang abnormal… *dibakar XANXUS*

Next chapter...ga tau. Kapan-kapan aja deeh xP


	3. 3rd Victim: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 2, Yamamoto x Gokudera ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

3rd**** Victim: Yamamoto Takeshi  
**

* * *

Peluh keringat membanjir, tapi Yamamoto terus mempererat pegangannya.

Ia belum mencapai puncaknya. Sampai akhir, ia akan terus mempertahankan posisinya.

Di sisi lain, Gokudera kewalahan menghadapi stamina pemuda Jepang itu.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam mereka bermain tapi tampaknya Yamamoto belum juga puas.

Sampai pada akhirnya, pemuda berkebangsaan Itali itu pingsan sangking lelahnya menemani Yamamoto dalam permainannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"O-oi, Gokudera! Jangan pingsan!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Gokudera bersumpah untuk tidak menerima tawaran Yamamoto untuk berlatih baseball.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Fetish-nya Yamamoto: baseball 8D *dipukul ampe home run* JANGAN NGERES DONG WOOOIII *dikeroyok rame-rame*

Next victim...Dino Cavallone!


	4. 4th Victim: Dino Cavallone

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 4, Dino x Hibari ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

4th**** Victim: Dino Cavallone  
**

* * *

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Dino Cavallone sangat mencintai 'Kyouya'.

Tiap hari, kalau ada kesempatan di sela-sela kesibukan mengurus famiglia-nya yang besar itu, ia akan pergi menemuinya.

'Kyouya' paling suka dielus dengan lembut di bagian punggung.

"Kyouya," panggil Dino dengan penuh rasa sayang, sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Kamu manis banget, sih…boleh kucium ya?"

Dan Dino memberikan satu kecupan di hidung 'Kyouya'.

"Aku cintaaaaa banget sama Kyouya. Kyo—"

"Apa katamu?"

Seketika, wajah Dino berubah pucat bersamaan dengan waktu ia berbalik.

Kyouya yang asli ada di sana, memandangi Dino dan kuda—ya, 'Kyouya' itu kuda (dinamai seperti itu karena 'Kyouya' berbulu hitam dan agak kecil dibanding kuda pada umumnya)—yang berdiri di dalam kandang dan baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan mesra(?).

"Kau…menamai kuda itu dengan namaku?" tanya pemuda Jepang itu dengan tampang 'WTF'.

"E-eh…i-iya…?"

"…"

"K-Kyouya, kamu marah ya?"

Jawabannya datang dalam bentuk 'ciuman' tonfa kesayangan sang Kumo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Dino...Dino. Saking cintanya kamu sama Kyouya, sampai kuda pun dinamai sama *geleng-geleng kepala* *dilempar tonfa*

Next victim...uh...Byakuran? Atau siapa nih?


	5. 5th Victim: Byakuran

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 5, Dino x ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Danish The Dane owns FETISH.

**

* * *

5th**** Victim: Byakuran  
**

* * *

Tidak ada kata absen bagi Byakuran untuk menyentuhnya setiap hari.

Ia sangat lembut dan indah, sertai menimbulkan efek adiktif kepada sang Don Millefiore.

Byakuran bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuknya seorang.

Tutur katanya bagaikan Cassanova ketika memuji keindahan dirinya.

Kata-kata favoritnya: "Kau seperti marshmallow; aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~"

Dan Byakuran menerima perlakuan diam dari lawan bicaranya meskipun ia telah memberikan pujian setinggi lain.

Mau tidak mau, Rokudo Mukuro yang saat itu masih disekap dalam ruangan sang boss mafia merasa muak dengan aktivitas Byakuran tiap hari itu (mungkin cemburu?).

Maka pada hari itu, ketika Byakuran akan melakukan ritual pemujaan kepada dia yang dicintainya, Mukuro berteriak marah,

"Berhentilah memuja-muja rambutmu seperti orang sinting, mafioso bodoh!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Mamam tuh rambut! Hahaha! Maaf telat apdet. Bingung mo bikin Byakuran fetish-nya apa, soalnya kalo marshmallow pasti udah ketebak.

Daaan…saya nyatakan dengan jelas sekarang, **I HAIL 10069**! Jadi jangan suruh saya bikin maupun menyebut-nyebut 10051 lagi. Paham?

Next victim...Fran? Bel? Silahkan ajukan saran!


	6. 6th Victim: Belphegor

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 6, Mammon? x Bel x Fran?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Norway-Oniichan owns FETISH.

**

* * *

6th**** Victim: Belphegor  
**

* * *

"Bel, apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"Shishishi! Dia imut sekali. Kau juga setuju, 'kan, Mammon?"

"…iya juga, sih."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang mau mengajukan keluhan kepada pangeran lagi?"

"Ada, senpai."

"Apa maksudmu, kouhai?"

"Memangnya teddy bear itu lebih imut daripada aku ataupun Mammon-senpai, sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih memeluknya daripada memeluk kami berdua?"

"…Ushishishi!"

*STAB*

"…GERO."

"Yare yare…"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ga nangkep maksudnya? Kalo baca 'From a mile's distance' (iya gitu? Tauk ah, yang bikin Stalker-tann alias Chiahjee Stalker-tann kalau di Facebook…bagus sih fic B26-nya, tapi sayang dia ga ngerti pentingnya disclaimer dan rada sensi juga…maklum, author baru *lha malah gosipin orang* *dibejek*) pasti ngerti...jadi bahan gossip didunia per-roleplay KHR-an XD

Next…Fran? Jangan ah, ga tau mau difetish-in apa…masa' sama kodok? Apa Mamma Kyouya aja? LOLZ *dicium tonfa*


	7. 7th Victim: Hibari Kyouya

**Title:** Fetish

**Characters/Pairings:** various…for chapter 7, Hibari x ?

**Ratings:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary: **Written for Fanfiction Marathon. Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul sama karya Dani-senpai di fandom Naruto… R&R?

**Warnings:** OOC, aneh, gaje, mesum?

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, Norway-Oniichan owns FETISH.

* * *

**7th**** Victim: Hibari Kyouya  
**

* * *

Bukan hal yang dibesar-besarkan jika dikatakan bahwa Hibari Kyouya mencintainya.

Ia yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang sehat.

Ia yang bersuara bergitu merdu ketika memanggil namanya.

Ia yang memiliki kehangatan yang membuat Hibari merasa begitu nyaman.

Ia yang setia menemaninya dan memenuhi permintaan egoisnya.

Maka tidak diherankan lagi ketika suatu hari, Hibari menyatakan cintanya, tidak peduli betapa OOC-nya dia ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aishiteru…Hibird."

"Hibari! Hibari!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hibari itu punya Bestiality emang *asal nuduh*

Dapet inspirasinya pas baca tumblr-nya (at)csika dan dia menyatakan kalo OTP dia itu HibariHibird LOL saya nyengir gila pas bikin draft(?) chapter ini, pas mid-test Conversation tadi.

Berikutnya siapa yang bakal disik-

*terdengar desisan 'kamikorosu' sebelum bunyi metal bertemu daging memenuhi ruangan dan darah berceceran kemana-mana*


End file.
